Autonomous Mobile Units (“AMUs”) are currently being used in industry to move goods through warehouse systems. Typically, AMUs are electrical, using electric motors connected to wheels to traverse a warehouse environment. Batteries, such as lithium ion batteries, are often included in the AMU and are used to store power that can drive the electric motors. Batteries have power storage limitations and require regular charging. Typically the charge time is long, taking an AMU offline for a substantial amount of time. Due to the relatively long charge time, a charging area is typically located away from the workspace of the AMU so the AMU does not interfere with the operation of other portions of a larger system while the AMU charges.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.